


The Misadventures Of Lisbeth Salander

by RedWasp



Series: The Misadventures Of Lisbeth Salander [1]
Category: Millennium Trilogy - All Media Types, Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character changes, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Master/Slave, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Vomiting, Watersports, puke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWasp/pseuds/RedWasp
Summary: This will be a collections of stories about the character Lisbeth Salander from the Millennium Trilogy. I will take some inspiration from real interaction, while taking liberties about what happen, and create entirely new interactions. Some of the themes and sexual content will be dark and filthy, this is a warning for those who might not enjoy these things. However, This doesn't mean every story will be dark. This is a work in progress, will slowly add more stories along the way (already have some ideas). I'm open to anything, so feel free to give me and ideas or advice as a new writer as this is my first story.This is my very first fan fiction, hopefully the first of many. Do send me tips and rate.
Relationships: Lisbeth Salander/Miriam Wu, Lisbeth Salander/Nils Bjurman, Mikael Blomkvist/Lisbeth Salander
Series: The Misadventures Of Lisbeth Salander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862896





	1. The Unwanted Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Millennium trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is my first story, any feedback, criticism, or ideas would be great. Enjoy!

It was 11:32pm on a Saturday, the Stockholm weather was cold, as it usually is in November. I was wearing my leather jacket and tight ripped jeans, standing behind a tree staring at a small apartment complex. I had been there for almost an hour, waiting for my new Guardian to get home. He was a creep, he forced me to suck his cock or I wouldn’t get money last time I saw him. I needed to blackmail him, so it would never happen again, so I have a secret camera in my bag. I double check its there and in a good spot when I see a car pull in, its Bjurman, my guardian.

I wait 10 minutes before I start to record with the hidden camera and approach his room. I knock on the door and wait. A balding, overweight man in his 50’s opens the door, shocked as he sees me. “Lisbeth, It's a Saturday, you shouldn’t be here.” he says, staring at my small body like a predator stalking prey. I look up without changing expression from my cold look, “I need money” I respond bluntly, I walk past him into his home without him giving me permission. Even though he was only 5’6”, He still dwarfed me with me petite 5’0” physique.

I walk into his bedroom, the nerves had kicked in about now, even if I didn’t show it on my stone face. have I done something I’ll regret here. Bjurman walks in after closing and locking the door. “what happened to the money I gave you this week?” He asks, trying his best to not grin at the opportunity I’ve given him. “I ran out” I say as I put my bag down, the camera pointing out to the whole room. I turn around and face him with a stern look on my face. “I don’t want to suck your cock every time I need money” I say angrily, making a point to have this said on camera. Bjurman slowly walking around me like a lion stalking a meal. “Oh…really?” he says, a different intensity in his voice now. He knows Ive already seen everything so he promptly drops his pants, showing his 6 inch cock, his pubes long and disgusting. the waft of smell of his dirty cock fills the room. “on your knees” he says, I look up at him angrily as I slowly get onto my knees, my dark eyes piercing his. He sees the anger but does not care, he has the power, he holds all the cards here.

his cock, already rock hard as he grabs my hair and rubs his dirty cock in my face, smirking as he does. I try to ignore it but the smell is worse than when he last saw me, this was probably planned. “you know what to do.” He says confidently, my eyes look up at his as I slowly open my mouth and slide it on his cock head. the taste alone almost makes me heave, but I don’t let it happen, i don’t want him to have the satisfaction. I slowly bob my head back and forth as it slides in my mouth, my tongue sliding on the underside of his cock. His moans slowly filling the room as I please him with my mouth, I feel disgusting, the smell of him makes me angry, his voice makes me furious, but i must do this so it never happens again.

He then grabs my head, aggressively with both hands, his left hand grabbing the side of my head, pushing my earrings into my head, his right hand intertwined with my hair, pulling it from the scalp. he starts to push my head back and forth, moaning more and more as the cock goes deeper and deeper. my eyes tearing up a bit as his dirty cock enters my throat, I begin to gag and choke on his cock as it goes down my tight throat, the tightness that definitely feel great for his cock. his hips slowly begin to move along with my head as his dirty long pubes hit and fill my nose as well as the pubes from his balls entering my mouth slightly. the cock going so deep I begin to dry heave and gag. “Yes you dirty Fucking whore, This is what you’re good for, THIS IS WHAT YOU ARE MADE FOR” he begins to say aggressively, slowly getting louder at every sentence. Im too weak to do anything, I try and push off but that does nothing except excite him more. his thrusts speed up as i feel the gagging getting too much, i push off one last time but its no use.

My eyes dart open as I feel the pizza and Coke I had for dinner slowly climbing up my throat. I start to puke all over his cock, some coming out of my nose. He pulls his cock from my mouth and throat and looks down at me as i cough and the puke falls down onto my clothes. his pubes are drenched with my puke, Its disgusting but the look on his face as he looks down of pure joy. I get up from my knees as I look at my ruined clothes. My blood boils as I start to lose control. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, YOU FUCKING PIG, YOU WILL REGR……….” my angry explosion is cut short as is hands grab my small throat and begin to squeeze. he start to lay me on the bed as he chokes the life out of me, his face with that sadistic smile above me. The world goes black as I pass out.

it must’ve only been a minute, but i regain consciousness. my hands are bound, my puke covered clothes have been ripped from my body and thrown to the ground, ruined. i look around, dazed as i cough and see Bjurman tying my legs up, I start to fight but its too late. “are you going to be a good girl Lisbeth?” He says as he looks deranged. “If you’re good to me, I'll be good to you.” he says as he gets a power cord. I shake my head angrily, refusing his offer. his smile turns to anger as he begins to smack my back and ass with the cable. I begin to scream in agony as the thick end of the cable slams into my body. i shoves his dirty underpants into my mouth and duct tapes it so i can’t scream and begins slamming the cable into me some more as i mumble out my cries, tears down my eyes. He stops, some sense of peace goes over me as i try and recover.

My back was throbbing in pain as i feel the bed move and hear it squeak, I turn around and see Bjurman behind me, staring at my ass, red and raw, not as bad as my back however. he slowly puts his disgusting worn hands on my young fit ass. he spreads my cheeks and inspects my holes. “beautiful…..just beautiful” he says as he slowly pushes a finger inside my virgin ass. his finger was dry as it spreads it wide, causing me great pain as i squirm and scream through my muzzled mouth. he pulls the finger out and shoves it up my nose “your ass smells lovely doesn’t it” he says in a way that sounds genuine as i squirm and try to get away from the smell. his other hand has been jerking off his still puke covered cock. “Now for the main event” He says as he slams his cock into my virgin ass, without warning or preparation, the only lube that was used was left over puke. his cock tears my ass open, a scream escapes my mask like I’m being murdered as he begins to slam into my ass, his hand squeezing my throat to stop me screaming as he grunts and groans into my ear. “I could’ve been good to you, if you were good to me” he says as he violates me shithole. this goes mercilessly for sometime, I was fading in and out of consciousness from the pain and the hand around my throat until i feel his hand leave my throat and his moans and grunts get more aggressive. I take some big breathes as his hand leaves and turn back to look at him as he stares at my ass, I shake my head to say stop but its useless as he grips my ass cheeks and begins to moan, his putrid cum pouring out into my asshole. It feels like it's pumping almost into my stomach.

I have no energy left in my body after he’s used me, he pulls his cock out of my torn ass, and begins to untie my hands as i don’t move. my ass has blood and cum pouring from it as his cock is covered in the same liquids. he flips me over so Im on my back and pulls the underpants and duct tape off my mouth and shoves his cock in my limp mouth. “clean me up and you’ll get a bonus” he says. He realises I’m not doing anything with my mouth and pulls out, rubbing the dirty cock all over my face, covering it in a light pink blood cum mixture, before he slaps me hard across the face and leaves the room. He walks back in with a cheque written and throws it on the bed. “there you go you dirty whore” He says as he leaves the room. I slowly get up, wincing at the pain of my ass. My clothes were ruined, but the leather jacket was still intact. I put it on and leave the other clothes. I pick up the cheque and read it, “9000 Krona, that’s barely anything” I say to myself as I grab my bag and slowly limp out of the door. (9000 Krona is roughly 1000 USD)

I walk home, naked and covered in different fluids in nothing but a leather jacket on a cold night. Luckily it was so late that no one saw me. I get to my apartment and put everything down. I shakily grab a cigarette and light it as I stand there and watch the video to make sure I got the footage. I put it out and have a shower. I walk slowly to my room, and fall into bed out of exhaustion. Ill send the video to Bjurman tomorrow and tell him my demands, he won’t bother me again.


	2. The Experiment

It has been a month since the altercation with that pig Bjurman, I have healed and moved on from that ordeal. He has not contacted me since and won't be a problem. Blomkvist has convinced me into an open relationship where we can fuck whoever we want. He did this for himself mostly but I might as well enjoy the arrangement. I haven't told him about Bjurman, nor do I intend to. Part of that night hasn’t left my mind, no matter how much I try to avoid the subject in my mind. It's how good my shit tested on Bjurman’s cock, I don't like to admit it, but it has gotten me curious.

Since Blomkvist moved into my luxury Stockholm apartment, we have grown closer, I’ve been able to let my guard down, share more personal thoughts. It’s been a nice change, if not a difficult and foreign change. Should I bring this up with Mikael? No he’d never agree to it, but maybe he will.

I light a cigarette and sit on the window sill, staring out over the city, it’s what I do to relax. I’m in a crop top and some panties but that's it. I hear the door open and blow smoke out as I turn my head, putting out my cigarette. “Lizzy? You here?” I hear from the front door. I hate it when he calls me Lizzy, Kalle Fucking Blomkvist. I stand up and walk out to see him. “I told you not to call me that” I say as I give him a kiss, he just smirks back at me, “but you’re cute when you're angry”. I ignore him and pour us some coffee, “busy day?” I ask as I give him a coffee, he takes his jacket off and sits down, exhausted. Mikael is a 42 year old journalist, 6 feet tall, blonde, very charismatic. “That obvious huh? I shouldn't be surprised, you're the best investigator I know” Mikael says as he grabs his coffee, shaking his hand as it's hot. “Don't need to be an investigator to see how your day was” I say as I sit on the kitchen bench, looking at him smirk at my comment as he drinks his coffee.

I look down at the ground, thinking for a bit, he doesn't notice as he's just trying to unwind. I look up and push some of my hair out of my face, taking a silent deep breath. “Hey Mickey, can we try something tonight?” I say after consideration in my mind, even though it would be blunt from anyone else's perspective. My question peaks Mikaels Interest, as this kind of thing isn't normal for me. “And what is it you want to try?” He responds as he puts his coffee on the table in front of him and leans back, raising an eyebrow in anticipation. “I…… *sigh* I want to taste your shit” I say quickly just to get it out. Mikaels eyes grow wide as he almost falls backwards in the chair. We have done some kinky unorthodox things before, but never have we gone to this level. “You wan…...my shi?….. Really? Are you sure? This is very niche, I've never done anything like this before” He says, confused as I can tell from his eyes that he's comprehending this through his mind, trying to understand what I’m asking and why. “I haven't either, I just really want to try it, I’m curious, I…...I think I might be into this sort of shit” I say accidentally making a pun, this makes Mikael laugh, since he knows I definitely didn't do that on purpose. “Well, I mean, it’s something that's never crossed my mind before, but I don't see why we can't try it, if it’s something you want to try. It can’t hurt” He says in a friendly and open tone, it causes me to smirk with my crooked smile as I blush slightly from embarrassment, hiding my face slightly so as to not show weakness. Mickey definitely noticed the abnormal behaviour I am showing.

I finish my coffee, and Mikael finishes his, we spend 15 to 20 minutes just talking about how our days went. Mickey ranting about how the printers weren’t working and it’s why he was so stressed and exhausted, since he has a magazine that needs to come out this month. I had a nervous but excited feeling through my body, I can’t believe he agreed to do this. But then again, he is a raging sex addict, so I shouldn’t be that surprised. Mikael starts to wash up and do the dishes as I check Bjurman’s computer quickly with my spyware I installed on it, no activity still, It seems like I’m fine, and he won't be a problem. I am closing down applications and winding down my laptop when Mickey turns around and leans on the kitchen bench. “So…… when do we begin my little toilet” he says, this shocks me but at the same time, turns me on, even if he is just messing with me. I regain myself and look up at him, through my dark hair, my crooked mouth smirks slightly. “I’m ready when you are” I say as I close my laptop and stand up. We slowly walk to the bedroom as I drop my panties and take my top off on the way, showing my fit but incredibly skinny and petite body. I’m about to be a toilet for a man almost 20 years older than me and a foot taller.

We get to the bedroom and I turn around as he shuts the door, slowly undoing his shirt. “How do you want me?” I ask as he slowly strips and walks up to me. He grabs my jaw and looks me in the eyes, his dominant side coming out now. “On your knees, I need to piss” He says as I slowly get onto my knees. I look up at him “that wasn’t part of the deal” I say. “You haven’t said no yet”. He says, he knows me too well. I smirk up at him as he slowly strokes his cock and aims it at me, I open my mouth and stick my tongue out, I’ve never tasted piss before. After a couple of seconds which feel like minutes due to the anticipation, he begins to piss. The stream of liquid gold hits my forehead before he readjusts his aim and slowly brings its down to my mouth, covering my face as he does it. The salty harsh liquid slowly fills my mouth as I wipe my eyes and look up at him, he’s enjoying this a lot, I can tell. I’m rather enjoying it too, my mouth overflows and runs down my chin and onto my tits and abs, I close my mouth and take a big gulp as I swallow the mouthful of piss. The taste is unique, it’s no fine wine I’ll say that, but it does have an alluring taste to it that is hard to describe. My mouth is almost fully filled again as his stream slows down and eventually finishes. I look up at him with my soaked face and mouthful of piss, he looks incredibly turned on and satisfied, as am I. I start to gargle the piss to turn him on even more before swallowing it. “Oh you dirty girl”. He says, just the sight of that makes him rock hard.

He grabs me delicately but with purpose and pulls me to the ground on my back, my face staring up at the high ceiling of the apartment before he walks over me, standing over me. He looks down with a smile “Are you sure you want to do this? This is your last chance to change your mind” he says down to me. I look up to him, my hair damp along with my face, I think about it for a second and know that this is what I want. I shift my brown eyes up to his and smirk “Might as well get the toilet uninstalled from here” I say in a cocky voice as I giggle. He smirks as he slowly begins to squat down, his ass 6 inches from my face. I have rimmed him before, but that's entirely different to this. He grabs his cheeks and spreads his ass, showing me his hairy pink asshole. I open my mouth as he begins to slowly push, I stare at this asshole as it slowly tenses and opens, showing some brown shit. I hear his groans as he pushes, his shit slowly begins to emerge from his hole as it slowly lowers. I feel it land on my chin as it pushes, when he pushes it all out it falls upwards from my chin to my top lip. The smell instantly hits my nose, that familiar smell from Bjurman, I love it, it's intoxicating and demeaning. I stick my tongue out and lick the shit laying vertically across my mouth, Blomkvist looks down and sees this 23 year old goth girl with his shit across her face as she licks it, and his only reaction is to begin stroking his cock at the sight of it. I wrap my tongue around the shit and pull it into my mouth and begin sucking and chewing on it, taking in the smell and taste.

Mikael watches at this beautiful foreign sight with curiosity as he strokes his well endowed cock. “So? Do you enjoy this as much as me?” he asks, showing his approval and enjoyment for this sexual exploration he never thought he would have. I’m chewing and sucking and swallowing the waste that he shat into my mouth as I look up at him, and just shake my head before I swallow it before turning my head and puking the shit out onto the floor next to me. Mikael looks concerned before he sees me put my hand up to show him I’m fine. “Give me more” I say with shit all around my mouth and chin as I get into position again, ready for his shit. He squats down again but this time facing the other way, he begins to feel my tits, body and pussy as he starts to push out more shit, the first shit hitting my forehead, he readjusts and begins to shit a third log directly into my mouth this time, as he strokes his cock with one hand and rub my clit with the other, making me moan around his shit.

He’s now down with his shit, having none left in the tank. He turns around and begins to rub the shit on my forehead all over my face, painting it with his waste as I try to chew and swallow his log but its too big for my little mouth. He sees this and has an idea. He aims his cock at my mouth, and slowly begins to push it inside of my mouth, forcing the shit down my throat. I choke and gag as it slides down my neck. He starts to slowly thrust in and out, each thrust pushing my shit down my throat as he moans and enjoys using his little toilet. The shit slowly goes down as he just begins to facefuck me with his shit covered cock. I begin to rub my clit as he fucks my mouth, both of us moaning from pleasure. He starts to moan louder and harder after each thrust, “Oh lisbeth, baby….. I’m……” and before I know it, his cum is pouring and pumping down my throat, at the same time I orgasm and slightly squirt across the hardwood floor. He pulls out of my mouth and sits next to me on the floor and breathes heavily as I do the same laying next to him, covered in his shit and piss. Both of us slightly smile as we turn our heads to look at each other, ecstasy filling our faces. This one night has single handedly changed our relationship for the better.

We get up, I have a shower and clean up as he cleans up the mess on the floor. We don't say any words for the rest of the night, we don't need to, our actions spoke for us that night. After we have cleaned up and wound down, we got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, any feedback would be great, as well as ideas for future chapter, can be whatever really, I'm open to taking this wherever)


End file.
